


The Viper Strikes

by EliaStarlett



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Oberyn Martell, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaStarlett/pseuds/EliaStarlett
Summary: After Catelyn Tully dies in childbirth, which costs both her and the babes life Ned Stark thinks he’s cursed. Coming to an empty home with his sister’s bones he has no idea what to do next. When Jon Arryn proposes an bethrothal between him and the Viper of Dorne to prevent her from killing everyone in the Westerlands and Crownlands for what happend to her sister, he thinks maybe that’s the best thing to do. As a man who was married once before he thinks he could do it again, for the sake of people. But Oriya Martell was an entirely new force he wasn’t expecting.





	The Viper Strikes

After Catelyn Tully dies in childbirth, which costs both her and the babes life Ned Stark thinks he’s cursed. Coming to an empty home with his sister’s bones he has no idea what to do next. When Jon Arryn proposes an bethrothal between him and the Viper of Dorne to prevent her from killing everyone in the Westerlands and Crownlands for what happend to her sister, he thinks maybe that’s the best thing to do. As a man who was married once before he thinks he could do it again, for the sake of people. But Oriya Martell was an entirely new force he wasn’t expecting.


End file.
